The Change In The Twins
by Mina Arellano
Summary: This takes place when the twins are in middle school. What happens when the twins play their little love joke on another girl, but Haruhi is there, and what happens Kaoru wants to stop? will Hikaru ever change? and what happens to the girl who gets her heart broken but still loves Kaoru anyway? HikaruxHaruhi KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up this is my first story of OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. I got the idea after watching the episodes when the twins first meet Tamaki and the play that prank on those poor girls who want to confess to them. And that got me thinking what if Haruhi was there for one of those moments when one of the girls confessed their love to one of the twins…. You shall see… if you read. And PS: Haruhi looks like how she did when she had long hair.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of OHSHC**

Haruhi's POV

My closest friend Mai and I are on our way to meet one of the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru to be exact. Mai wants me to go with her for support and to make sure she doesn't chicken out, but I am not so sure about how she will be any different from the other girls.

The Hitachiin twins get confessions from girls about twice a week and they all meet at the same area, and every one of the girls gets turned down and tear stained cheeks, and a broken heart every time, and poor Mai may be next. I don't think that this situation will go any differently. I have tried to talk Mai out of it but she wont listen, I only hope that Kaoru wont be so harsh if her turns her down. Mai is a sweet girl, she has a great imagination but she can also be very sensitive.

"Hurry up Haruhi we're going to be late!" Mai shouts. We dash to the meeting spot where Kaoru is suppose to meet her.

"It's not like he's going to leave after thirty seconds!" I holler back.

"Yeah but you can never be too careful!" she sticks her tongue at me like a child. All day she was daydreaming of how Kaoru will approach her and talk to her she sees it as him running to look for her and brining a bouquet of roses in a carriage with white or pink horses. Like I said earlier: she has a great imagination. I smile to my self as we keep running.

Some how I had lost Mai as we were running, while I was lost in my thoughts.

"Mai where are you?" I shout out, I was about to call out for her again but I hear unsteady breathing coming from around the corner. I quietly walk over along the edge so no one on the other side would hear me. I peek over the white walls and see a familiar pale orange haired boy. I glance over further and see Mai out of breath.

"K-Kaoru I'm… s-so glad you….c-came" She says in between breaths her face matches the cherry blossoms near the front gate of the academy. I stay silent as they continue to talk.

"Oh I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru" The twin says, I see him wink at Mai and she begins to tremble. "You must have put the letter on my desk by accident." He flips a letter from behind his back pocket with a perfectly drawn rose on the cover of the envelope.

"Oh I-I see" is all Mai says, she looks down at her feet letting heavy breaths, but they aren't to regain her own breathing, it's to calm her down meaning she's trying so hard not to burst into tears.

"But you know…" Hikaru says with a soft smile. I notice that his voice is higher than usual. "I have always thought you were the cutest one in our class"

"I is that so" She says, her voice is so low that I could barely understand what she is saying. Mai lifted her head to look up at Hikaru, her eyes shining with tears. Hikaru lifts his hand brushing his thumb under her eye catching a tear. She began to shake furiously as he licks her tear.

"And besides Kaoru is in love with someone else, but I only have eyes for you" Hikaru reaches for her hands but Mai is hesitant. "So are you interested?" his eyes gaze into hers building hope and security.

At least now she has someone who can help her heal through heart break. But before I left some thing catches my attention, I look past where he grabbed the note and notice some one standing behind a tree, with the same hair as Hikaru- or who he says.

Wait a minute, now that I think about it Hikaru's voice seems higher pitched than his normal face and he seems more sensitive than usual. That's because it's not Hikaru, the real Kaoru is talking to Mai…. This is a prank.

"W-well I don't know, I-I-It wouldn't feel r-right at all" I hear Mai stutter, and dash to where the real Hikaru was hiding.

"Please Mai it would make me the happiest man alive." I turn to the tree that I saw Hikaru and find him peeking at the situation and snickering.

"Oh classic Kaoru" he laughs. I glare at him and he doesn't seem to notice that I am walking towards him.

"Yeah, hilarious isn't it?" I ask him, When Hikaru hears my voice he swiftly spins on his heel and faces me smirking,

"Oh yeah, Just classic Hikaru, trying to get a girlfriend." He laughs. I keep smiling despite my anger and frustration.

"Don't you mean Kaoru?" I change my expression to how I really feel; my smile drops into a frown as I clench my teeth; my hands are balled up tightly into fists' of rage. "What do you guys think your doing?"

"Chill out girl, it's just a prank now one gets hurt." He mumbles.

"You hear that Hikaru, Mai might be interested!" I hear the amusement in Kaoru's voice and when I look past the tree I see Mai bursting into tears when the real Hikaru steps out from where he was hiding.

"N-no! That's not what I meant at all! I don't want to date just anyone!" She cries. she falls to the floor sobbing from the cruel rejection.

"Does it matter, if you don't want one of us, then that means you don't want anything to do with either of us, You know since we are twins after all." They both speak at the same time as if they had practiced it.

"You guys are cruel" Mai cried, her hands were up to her face and dropped to her elbows giving her some form of self comfort.

"No! You are the cruel one! When some one expresses their feelings towards you, then the least you could do is acknowledge them" Hikaru Says. I have had enough of watching I can't believe I didn't stop this sooner.

"Hey you inconsiderate jerks leave her alone!" I run to Mai's side and hold her as if I were her older sister, in a way I am. "Why is it that you two enjoy tormenting these poor weak girls who are blinded by the two so called 'perfect twins'. I stand up in rage and walk towards the two backing them up into one of the columns. "What do you have to gain from this?!" I shout my face tainted with rage. I feel my long hair whip my face as I turned back and walk to Mai who stares at me in disbelief. I help her up but I don't leave just yet, I have one last item to get off my chest. "And Hikaru…"

"What do you want, Fujioka?" He sighs, which only enrages me even more the way he said my name is like he is trying to get me to put him a coma.

"Next time you think about playing with another girls feelings, ask your brother what it feels like for him every time you two obliterate a girl's innocence, feeling, hopes, happiness, and her will to love. At least he feels a bit of guilt knowing that the two of you are being so careless and idiotic." And with that I walk close with my friend, comforting her and not looking back to the Hitachiin twins.

**So there you have it my first chapter, I think out of all my fanfic this maybe my best start, but that's my opinion. I want to know what you all think, and if you're a hater with no life other that telling people they can't do anything… go ahead BRING IT ON XD. Tell me any suggestions that you have or ideas. Later when I'm done with this story I'm going to write it in a different characters perspective. So see ya guys later.**

**-Mina **3 :3


	2. The Aftermath

**Hey, to who ever reads this I am back with the next chapter hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the amazement of OHSHC, but I do own my OC Mai.**

Haruhi's POV

The day after that horrible so called "prank" Mai is a no show at school today, so I am going to try and talk to Kaoru about it. I decide that it is best to check up on her first. When lunch comes around I'll be able to call her, but until then I have to know why they would do such a thing. I can't focus in school today, already three periods have passed and I have not been able to pay attention or listen to the teacher. My thoughts have been clouded with the memories of yesterday.

All of yesterday I stayed with Mai, comforting her and after our talk she told me that she still has feeling for Kaoru. I am not sure how after being treated so badly some one could still such strong feelings for someone. But then again Mai has never felt so strongly for each other and she when she speaks about her feelings there is no going back for her.

_"__You know, even after all of this I have a stronger feeling towards Kaoru."_ She sniffed.

_"__Wow, Mai how could you still be so true to your feelings?" _I said. When I looked at her, her bright blue eyes were red and puffy with crying; her light brown hair was disheveled, she was shaking uncontrollably.

_"__Because I saw in his eyes, when he was pretending to be Hikaru, when 'Kaoru' felt nothing for me and I even saw a bit of regret in his eyes like he knew he was doing something wrong_._"_ She laughed._ "And he hugged me, he asked me if it felt wrong to be with the other twin, but I had told him the only thing that felt wrong was that I was being unfaithful not only to Kaoru but to my own feelings and if wasn't so loyal I might have said yes."_ Her laugh faded and tears streamed down her cheek_. "Then that was about the time where he called out for the real Hikaru"_

I am so enraged at the two Hitachiin twins for this they have no right to get girls' hopes up for love and happiness to just throw it in their faces as a joke. They treat everything as if it's their own personal game.

"Fujioka!" I am pulled out of my thoughts when the teacher yells. "It looks as if you need some time to clear your head go stand outside for a few minutes, then come back in when your ready and focused"

I hear a familiar snicker from the back of the class when I leave, I look back to see twins. Kaoru is the one looking out the window and Hikaru is the one laughing at my actions.

"Mr. Hitachiin!" I see the twins flinch as the teacher commands them to stand outside as well.

"Yes sir" the two mumble in unison.

I stand out side staring at the wall opposite of me not paying any attention to either of the boys and they do the same. My fists are clenched and shaking from my rage. I want to tell them off so badly that what they are doing is wrong, and worst of all they both know that. But if that's so then why do they continue to do it, what is the purpose?

"Hey Fujioka what's wrong with you?" I let out a silent growl when I hear Hikaru's words.

"What are you talking about Hikaru?" I ask he seems taken back when I say his name but he quickly recomposes himself.

"You haven't said one word to us all day" He says with a casual tone.

"Why does it matter you guys don't seem to care if I do so I thought that I should leave the two of you alone, after all it's a 'lost cause'" I quote. That was the first thing that Hikaru had said to me from the beginning of the year.

"It doesn't matter to me I was only wondering; why did you stop today?" I still don't look at him but I hear his voice is closer to me.

"I have my reasons" Is all I say. He moves closer to me our shoulders barely touching. I feel his breath against my ear and it sends a shiver down my spine.

"If this is about your friend then its all for nothing all we did was play a harmless prank" he laughs, the fury rushes to my head and I swiftly turn to make direct eyes contact with Hikaru. From behind him I see Kaoru still lost in thought.

"What do you mean a Harmless prank!" I yell. "You and your brother both take part in breaking an innocent girls heart and for some reason she still cares for Kaoru!" I see Kaoru's head lift up when I said his name.

Thankfully the bell rang to signal lunch I feel a wave of relief soars through my body, I want to tell Hikaru what else I thought of him but my stomach betrays me in growling. I stay inside the class room to eat and call Mai. When I call her I don't get an answer for the first few tries. I sit and stare outside the window waiting for her to pick up. I give up after ten minutes and glance down to the courtyard where everyone is talking and eating. Then I notice the Hitachiin twins, they both seem stressed about something but I can't tell what it is. I watch them as the walk off to a more secluded area where know one can see them. Then one of the twins goes off on the other yelling and blushing, and I think that maybe Kaoru. I shake my head and sit back down to eat. What's wrong with those two today? First Hikaru actually cares that I don't talk to him for once, and now Kaoru is going off on his brother.

"Haruhi?" I gasp and turn to see Kaoru standing right behind me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you I only wanted to talk"

"What is it Kaoru?" I ask.

"H-how did you know it was me?" He asks, like Hikaru he seems surprised that I didn't mistake him for his brother. "Was it a lucky guess." I shake me head slightly.

"No, you and Hikaru my look alike but you two are both very different." He seems astonished at my words. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about Mai. I didn't want to hurt her; I only wanted to know the truth." Kaoru seems more quiet than usual.

"The truth about what?" Could he really feel that bad about hurting Mai?

"If Mai would really care about me or if she's only in love with the face." Kaoru's head drops and he digs his hands in his pockets. His shoulders begin to tremble and voice shakes. "I really thought she would have stayed loyal unlike all those other girls who didn't care which one of us they would dated" Is he…Crying? My question is answered when I see a clear droplet fall to the floor.

"Kaoru if you really want to know then just tell her how you feel or else you're going to lose her to someone else who isn't afraid to express their feelings." Kaoru's shaking still continues, I continue to talk. "I'm sure if you just man up and admit to her that you love her, then it will work out for the both of you."

"How do you know that for sure?" He raises his head. Kaoru's eyes are shining with fear, fear of rejection.

"I know because Mai isn't like any other girl, she loyal to everyone she meets" I say looking out of the window thinking about the pain that these two are going through. "Which means that her feelings are only for you and even though you accidentally broke her heart, her love belongs to you." When I said those last four words I turn to see I Kaoru's expression soon change.

"I can't believe how stupid I am!" Kaoru drops to his knees and I see a blue paper fall from his hands and I pick it up. Kaoru doesn't seem to care he only looks up to me and gives me a smile full of gratitude.

"Go find her; she said she was going to be at her house all day and shell forgive you just tell her the truth."

"Thank you Haruhi" Kaoru doesn't hesitate to go find Mai, he dashes out the door and before I know it I see him running out the front gate.

"It's going to better from here on out" I say to myself, but I wonder how Hikaru will take this.

"That a load of crap"

**Ok so there you go guys chapter two tell me what you think about it, o would love to hear any ideas you have in mind for me. See yalls later **

**-Mina**

Paste your document here...


End file.
